


Strawberries

by sammichgirl



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: J2 AU, M/M, Strawberries, jared's heart is a treasure, no chararacter death, serialkiller!jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 22:13:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18973612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammichgirl/pseuds/sammichgirl
Summary: Hearts are like strawberries, ready to be plucked. Some are just sweeter, and deserve to be devoured.





	Strawberries

**Author's Note:**

> Keeping all my twitter drabbles in one collection for reference.

He thinks about how strawberries feel. You know, the ones that are just ripe past eating fresh, the ones you have to sugar down and use as a topping over warm, homemade pound cake. The ones that are just this side of mushy, too much give, a bit slippery in their own juices.

That's how hearts feel. To him, they are just living strawberries, ready for plucking. They don't beat rabbit fast under his hand, they don't have eyes fluttering in panic and fear. They don't gasp for breath with his weight atop them, ready to sink his dagger deep for the treat below that awaits him. He's never paid attention to them before - they've never caught his fancy beyond being a crime he doesn't want to get caught by. This one though. This heart. This is a crime he shouldn't commit. No, no. This is a crime he SHOULD commit.

However it's not the same. This one is different. This crime will let his treasure live. This heart, this heart will beat forever, by his side, in his care, protected whatever it takes. He puts the dagger away and chokes the slender neck in his hands until the man underneath him loses consciousness.

When he looks at the wallet in the back pocket, he has a name. His treasure is Jared. He takes him home, makes a few necessary adjustments in the guest room to keep Jared safe, then heads to the market. Sweet, ripe strawberries. He'll even bake the pound cake himself.

 


End file.
